


to the victor goes the spoils

by persephoneggsy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Blood and Violence, Bonding, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Established Relationship, Fighting, Intersex Omega Biology, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Objectification, Royalty Katsuki Yuuri, Smut, To the Death, Top Victor Nikiforov, Tournaments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy
Summary: Another opponent fallen, though he’s stopped tallying up his kills. Allowing himself a moment’s rest, he glances around the rest of the arena. The crowds in the stands are still cheering wildly, each calling out their favorite’s name in either jubilation or horror, depending on their performance. Just a few of them are left, including Victor.Still, he doesn’t look at where the grand prize sits. It will be reward enough to look upon his face once this is all done, he tells himself.----To win a beautiful Omega, Alphas will fight to the death in a spectacle of a tournament. Victor is just one of many Alphas trying to win the hand of Lord Yuuri Katsuki.





	to the victor goes the spoils

* * *

 

 

The cheers of the crowd would almost be deafening, were it not for the chaos surrounding Victor.

Swords clash and clang against metal armor, the sound of a whip cracks through the air – but loudest of all to Victor are the sounds of bones breaking, pained grunts and moans, and horrifyingly wet, garbled pleas for mercy before a sudden silence.

The arena is their willing prison, keeping them all walled together until only one remains. Alphas of varying size, age, and nation fighting tooth and nail for the promise of glory, money, and the grand prize which sits on a pedestal high above them all.

Victor has not yet let himself look at the prize, lest he find himself distracted by his enticing aura.

A large, burly Alpha lets out a roar behind him, foolishly announcing his presence. Victor whirls around just in time to catch the Alpha’s glaive on his battered shield. The weapon makes a sizeable dent, adding to a collection of others – however this turns out, after the dust settles, his shield will be more useful as scrap metal.

The Alpha opens his mouth to say something, likely another taunt. He’d mocked Victor relentlessly during their time in training, claiming that such a ‘pretty’ Alpha was more suited for the Empress’s harems than the arena. Victor had ignored him, along with every other jape and sneer thrown his way, simply because he was not a warrior like many of others.

He ignores him now as well, deftly striking with the small dagger held tightly in his hand. A beat passes, wherein the Alpha’s expression morphs from leering to shocked. A thin red line appears and grows in width on his neck, before exploding in a spray of red that douses Victor, staining many of his silver locks a gleaming crimson.

He takes a step back to wipe at his eyes, already turning away before the other Alpha’s body can hit the dirt. Another challenger is rushing towards him, swinging a great axe with finesse. Victor remembers him, too. He’d been one of the few who ignored Victor as much as he ignored the rest, but he was special.

He’d gloated about what he intended to do with the prize when he won it. It was outrageous, depraved talk, not suited for polite company, that had Victor’s fingers reaching for his dagger before he caught himself.

Gritting his teeth, Victor sidesteps the man’s attack, the _whoosh_ of the axe rushing by his ear with such proximity that his heart start to race. He brings up his knee and slams it into the man’s stomach, which earns a startled grunt. To his credit, the man does not lose his footing as Victor would’ve have liked, but he does stumble. Victor supposes it will do.

Two quick slashes of his dagger cut deep welts into the man’s armor. Blood pours down and stains the earth beneath them. For a moment, the man looks at him, outraged and surprised in equal measure. Then he tries to heft up his axe again – but Victor plants his dagger into his heart before he can so much as swing.

Another opponent fallen, though he’s stopped tallying up his kills. Allowing himself a moment’s rest, he glances around the rest of the arena. The crowds in the stands are still cheering wildly, each calling out their favorite’s name in either jubilation or horror, depending on their performance. Just a few of them are left, including Victor.

Still, he doesn’t look at where the grand prize sits. It will be reward enough to look upon his face once this is all done, he tells himself.

With a sigh held in his chest, he rushes back into the fray. Oddly, it had been harder at the beginning, when they were so many of them clamoring for the upper hand. There were too many targets to hit, and too many hazards to avoid. But now, with only a handful of Alphas left, Victor picks his targets accordingly.

One Alpha is laughably easy. He is playing to the crowd, holding the severed head of an enemy aloft in one hand, while the other is raised in a victorious fist. The crowd, at least, rewards his effort with a loud cheer and thunderous applause.

Victor deals with him swiftly, delivering a stab to his back. He hears the crowd start to boo him as he turns away, but he’s not concerned with their opinion.

The others are similarly unremarkable. Some have lost their nerve in the face of the utter carnage around them and tried to run. Victor would like to feel sorry for them, but they knew what the tournament consisted of when they clamored to sign up. Still, he lets them have quick, relatively painless deaths.

Soon, there is only one man left for Victor to take down.

He’s an imposing figure dressed in heavy armor, yet he’d been able to dance around like it weighed nothing. His sword is drenched with blood and entrails, but the edge still seems sharp enough to lop off Victor’s head with a powerful swing. His shield will do nothing to protect him against that.

Victor tosses his shield aside and grips the hilt of his dagger with white knuckles. His final opponent smirks, making a show of twirling his sword around him, to the delight of the crowd. They’ve already picked their favorite. Victor isn’t surprised.

Then, with a lightness of foot that he hadn’t expected, the man lunges, holding his sword steady as he thrusts it forward. Victor just barely manages to evade the attack, though the edge of the sword catches on his simple armor, tearing a large gash that exposes his flesh.

Victor holds back a curse, focusing all of his attention into dodging the man’s flurry of follow-up maneuvers. He’s too fast, and Victor can’t find an opening to strike. His dagger is all but useless against the gleaming armor of the other Alpha.

Slowly, and with a growing sense of dread, Victor feels himself being pushed backwards as the other Alpha continues to advance. One blow manages to land, knocking the breath out of Victor as he feels steel dig into skin. It’s not a deep cut – but it’s not exactly shallow, either.

He hears the other Alpha laugh and say something provoking. But by now all the blood has rushed to Victor’s ears, echoing loudly. Panicked, he feels his back hit the wall of the arena. His opponent’s grin looks ugly and almost demonic as he raises his sword for the finishing blow…

Then, over his shoulder, Victor sees him. The grand prize that so many Alphas had killed and been killed for – the most gorgeous Omega Victor’s ever had the fortune to see.

Gods above, gorgeous is an understatement. The shimmering and slightly revealing regalia he’s been dressed in had only encouraged the horde of warriors to fight even harder. Such an Omega could have even the gods kill each other for his hand. But then, perhaps Victor is just being romantic.

Regardless, for a moment, it feels as though the Omega is looking directly into Victor’s eyes, worry and fear etched into his features. Not for a random Alpha – worry and fear for _Victor._

Something in Victor stirs…

Gripping his dagger with renewed determination, he raises his arm at the same time as his opponent. But his dagger is lighter and more compact that the hefty sword, and so he can swing his arm around faster. He watches distantly as his blade sinks into the Alpha’s forehead, killing him mid-jeer.

Face locked in a frozen grin, the other Alpha blinks, then slumps to the ground at Victor’s feet.

The arena is silent.

Then, a burst of noise that makes Victor flinch at its intensity. He can’t tell if it’s applause or disappointed boos. He only lets out a sigh of relief that it’s over.

Victor’s eyes flicker up to the pedestal where the Omega is sitting – only, he’s not sitting anymore. He’s standing up, hands clasped tightly in front of his chest, his expression awed. He stares at Victor, and Victor stares back, offering a small smile.

After a moment passes, the Omega smiles back, relief coloring his features.

 

* * *

 

The aftermath is a blur that Victor doesn’t care to remember.

He is ushered out of the arena by numerous guards, only to be brought to the palace. An attendant sees that he is cleaned up and his wounds treated before handing him a fresh change of clothes and leading him to a door blocked by a heavy curtain. 

“Your prize awaits you, Champion,” the attendant says respectfully. Victor spares only him a nod before dismissing him and walking into the bedroom.

It’s a sumptuous space, decorated with expensive fabrics and furniture. But what catches Victor’s eye is the figure leaning seductively against the large bed’s frame. It’s the Omega.

His ceremonial regalia has been shed in exchange for something far more scandalous. Golden jewelry drapes across his chest and shoulders as if poured on, the rest of him entirely bare save for a sheer cloth that wraps around his lower half like a skirt; it does little to preserve his modesty. His brown eyes are lined with smoky kohl, and his black hair has been pushed back, allowing Victor to see his face clearly.

He looks like temptation given human form.

“My Champion,” the Omega purrs, raising a hand to beckon Victor forwards. “I am honored by your presence.”

Victor lets out a shuddering breath and starts to walk towards him. “It is I who am honored, Lord Katsuki.”

“Ah,” the Omega reaches out and presses a finger to Victor’s lips as soon as he is within arm’s reach. “None of that, now. You’ve won my title as well as my hand. You may simply call me Yuuri.”

Victor gently curls his hand around Yuuri’s wrist and lowers it so he can speak again. “My Yuuri…”

Yuuri’s expression softens. His eyes drop down to Victor’s chest, where the cut from his last opponent’s blade is still swathed in bandages. His other hand gingerly runs across the cloth.

After a moment of silence passes between them, Yuuri’s voice comes out as a hushed whisper, his eyes hard.

“I am furious with you.”

“I know,” Victor says readily.

“I _told_ you not to enter, I told you to leave - !”

“Did you ever expect me to obey?” Victor levels the Omega with a stern glare. “Yuuri, I was not going to just… _run away_ while every other Alpha in the city fought to desecrate you.”

“You could have died!” Yuuri cries out.

“But I did not.”

“That is not the point, you – you idiot!”

Yuuri turns around, letting out a groan of frustration as he walks over to a window. The chains of his jewelry echo with his movements. He is illuminated by the setting sun outside, lighting him with fire, but Victor has always thought of him as ice; sharp and beautiful, but also fragile if not handled with care.

Victor watches him for a moment before walking over to join him. His front presses against the Omega’s back, his lips seeking out the familiar spot where Yuuri’s neck meets his shoulder. Yuuri is still tense, but he relaxes marginally as Victor starts to lave his skin with kisses.

“If there was even a chance that anyone else could have you,” Victor murmurs, “then it was a risk I was willing to take.”

Yuuri takes a deep breath. “I am not worth dying for, Victor.”

“I disagree.” Victor presses himself closer, molding their bodies together. His groin presses against Yuuri’s pert rear, causing that part of him to stir in anticipation. “Is it not better this way, in the end? Now everyone knows about us, and they can say nothing. I am your lawful mate now. Not the foreigner who charmed his way into your bed.”

He hears Yuuri sigh. “… You will never do anything like that again. Do you understand me, Victor?”

Victor smiles against his skin. “Of course, starlight.”

“Good.”

There is a moment of silence. And then, abruptly, Victor feels himself being pushed away as the Omega turns around. The hard edge to his gaze is gone, replaced with a look Victor is more acquainted with. Lust.

“Then, as Champion, you should claim your prize.”

Victor feels a growl bubble up in his throat. Quickly, he reaches for the Omega’s waist, fingers bunching in the sheer fabric. His mouth latches onto Yuuri’s, kissing him with vigor. Yuuri moans under him. Their feet move in sync, stumbling towards the bed.

Victor presses Yuuri down into the plush sheets, wasting no further time in ripping the sheer cloth to shreds. Yuuri gasps in shock, but instead of timidly closing his legs, he spreads them open, as if in invitation to the Alpha towering above him.

Victor marvels at the sight. No matter how often he’s seen it, Yuuri laid out in bed will always be a vision to rival the gods. Briefly, he allows himself a smirk, envisioning how the Alphas he’d fought against would have reacted to learning that _he’d_ been the one to despoil this coveted Omega, before any of them could even get the chance to see him.

“ _Victor_ ,” Yuuri’s voice recalls his attention. The Omega is sliding his hands down between his legs, one curling around his cock, while the other dips its fingertips into the already dripping folds of his cunt. Victor shudders, watching with barely-concealed fascination as Yuuri spreads his fingers, thus exposing more of that silky pink cavern to the Alpha’s hungry eyes.

The air around them grows heavy with the combined scents of their lust – a far cry from the foul stench of the arena.

Victor hurries to respond, quickly shedding his pants to take out his throbbing cock. It sits heavy in his hand, half hard and steadily growing as Victor works himself to full erectness.

Before he goes any further, however, he lowers himself over Yuuri’s form to press a kiss to the Omega’s temple.

“You know this changes nothing,” he whispers. “I will not treat you as my property.”

It’s quiet. Then he hears a quiet chuckle. “I know. But, just for tonight… why don’t we pretend?”

“Pretend?”

Victor moves his head back to see Yuuri smirking up at him.

The Omega hums. “Mmhm… You, the big, strong Alpha who won the tournament… And me, the delicate little Omega who is about to have his virginity taken by a complete stranger. Ah, I wonder if my Champion will be gentle with me…” Yuuri turns his head to the side, faking a worried look. He glances coyly at Victor, who by now is grinning with mirth. “Or… perhaps he is just as much a brute in bed as he is on the battlefield.”

Victor, in lieu of responding, straightens his back and grabs Yuuri by his legs. He plunges himself inside with little warning, which in turn earns a startled, strangled moan from the Omega, who arches his back and curls in toes at the sudden sensation of being filled. And filled he is – Victor burrows all the way inside him, cock stretching Yuuri’s entrance as far as he thinks it can manage.

Victor does not concern himself with being soft or sweet – that is not what his Omega has asked for, after all. Rather, he sets a brutal pace right at the outset, drawing his hips back and thrusting back in again with such an intensity that it causes loud slaps and drawn-out moans to echo throughout Yuuri’s chambers.

For a moment, as he pins Yuuri’s thighs against his chest, effectively folding the Omega in half and pressing further on top of him, Victor is reminded of their first time together. He had only been in the city for a week, allowed to stay in the palace at the grace of Empress Minako, and for that week, he had found himself enchanted by her young ward and heir. Surprisingly, though, it had been Yuuri who made the first move – luring Victor to a secluded bathing room and shedding his robe before the Alpha, wonderfully immodest.

They had made love right there in the bathing room, and by the time they were done, Victor knew he could not simply leave, as he had done in so many other cities before. A thought cemented in his head as he held Yuuri close, cleaning the remnants of their lecherous acts from his body… and it was that he would continue holding the Omega, for as long as feasibly possible.

And now, he would never have to let go. Yuuri is his, and he’s Yuuri’s. For the rest of their lives.

Biting back another smile, Victor slides his arms under his Omega’s writhing form. With a swift tug, he effortlessly hauls Yuuri up, leaning all of his weight against Victor’s body. Yuuri yelps accordingly; his legs wrap instinctively around the Alpha’s waist, as his arms wind around his neck. Like this, Victor must thrust upwards to burrow into Yuuri’s warmth, even more forcefully than before, and Yuuri’s cock is trapped between them.

Yuuri moans beautifully with each thrust, as if his pleasure if being wrought by a divine being. Slick pours from his folds and drenches the Alpha’s thighs. Victor brushes his nose against his neck – against Yuuri’s mating gland. He opens his mouth, just enough to let Yuuri feel the pressure of his teeth against his skin. To his satisfaction, Yuuri whimpers and clutches him tighter, as if in encouragement.

“I can mark you now,” remarks Victor. “Would you like that, starlight?”

Yuuri’s response is a garbled mess of words, caught up in a litany of whimpers and gasps, for Victor has not relented his pace in the slightest. So instead, he pitches forwards, lips latching onto Victor’s neck with a desperate sort of intensity that answers Victor’s question with no doubt.

With a burst of affection rising in his chest, Victor bites down on the soft skin – at once, he feels Yuuri do the same. The sharp pinch brings a fleeting moment of pain, but it is quickly replaced with a soothing sort of warmth, spreading out from the bite to the rest of his body. Yuuri must feel the same, because he body goes even more lax, all but melting against Victor.

Victor’s thrusts become more frantic and uneven, but Yuuri continues encouraging him, going so far as to nibble on the fresh bonding mark blooming on the Alpha’s flesh.

With a strangled growl, Victor feels himself snap. A harsh, final thrust inside and he releases, spilling his seed in the Omega’s waiting womb.

Yuuri follows soon after, though Victor barely registers the feeling of his come splash against his chest. He is blissfully lost in a post-orgasm phase. He only just has the wherewithal to gently lower them both back down to the bed, letting his Omega rest atop him. His knot is already swelling; when it is done, he is plugged securely in Yuuri’s channel for the next few hours, keeping his seed trapped inside.

For several long moments, nothing is said, and the only sounds are those of them both fighting to regain their breaths. Finally, Yuuri is the one to break the silence.

“You aren’t hurting, are you?” he asks quietly, fingers plucking delicately at the sweat-soaked bandage still wrapped around Victor’s chest.

The Alpha smiles, touched by his concern. Truthfully, he is a little sore, but it’s far from the worse he’s ever felt. So he replies with a soft “No,” while smoothing a hand down Yuuri’s back.

They lapse into silence again. Victor almost drifts off to sleep, until Yuuri speaks up once more.

“When you were fighting,” he starts unexpectedly, “what were you thinking about?”

Victor pauses. “Is it not obvious?”

“I just want to hear you say it.”

The Alpha chuckles, before pressing a kiss to the Omega’s hair. “If you want the truth… I was trying to not think of anything. Only the fighting, so I wouldn’t be distracted. But when that last Alpha surprised me… I saw your face. You looked terrified.”

Yuuri burrows closer, but says nothing.

“So I thought of you, Yuuri. I thought of the reason I was fighting in the first place. I thought of the grief it would cause you should I lose. And with all that mind, I refused to.”

Yuuri makes a soft noise against his skin – whether it’s a laugh or a sigh, Victor’s not sure. But he does feel a pair of lips touch his collarbone. They feel like they are smiling.

“Goodnight, beloved.”

Victor smiles to himself as well.

“Sleep well, my starlight.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i was rewatching Game of Thrones again and that one episode where Jorah Mormont is in the fighting pits inspired this
> 
> EDIT: Amazing [fanart](https://vodkaakola.tumblr.com/post/176594000335/have-i-told-you-guys-i-love-persephoneggsy-fics) by [VodkaaKola](https://vodkaakola.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
